


Siege VS. Santa

by Ayatsuki



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: All ops are in, Christmas fic, Friend OC's, M/M, but only few has dialogue, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: When a simple holiday shopping for gifts goes wrong, Rainbow six find themselves against an unthinkable adversary.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 6
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	Siege VS. Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ayatsuki, but you may know me as Nate or maybe Bobothefool on twitter. I decided to write a Christmas fic because unfortunate events happened and prevented me from finishing the Halloween fic. Originally, I was schedule for the 19th, but a friend needed more time so I swap with them since I was already finished. The story is short so don't expect a lot. Anyways, the piece I chose was holiday shopping goes wrong, enjoy!

“So that’s way whale travel in packs because- and why cobwebs spun webs in ceilings- and an army of ants are capable of taking down creature 100x there size due to the- and eating the seeds of the apples can actually kill you because of the-” Marius kept going on with facts that came to his head, telling his Shuhrat and Timur who were with him on an escalator inside a shopping mall to looks for gifts for the Christmas party that’ll be hosting for the public tonight at Hereford. Timur's face started to turn purple when Marius somehow gave over 100 facts of things even he didn’t know, he leaned over to Shuhrat as Marius' trivia was starting to annoy the people around him.

“(Shuhrat, how are you able to listen to this for hours of the day?!)”

“(Hmmm, I just never found it annoying. I also like hearing him talk so…)”

“(Figured much…) Marius, um let’s focus on the gifts, ok?” Timur asked to get him to talk less. Marius agreed as Shuhrat laughed, he reminded himself that only two people can handle Marius talking their ear off, himself and Dominic.

“Right, sorry. I forget that I can talk up a storm.”

“(Oh you have no idea…)” Timur muttered under his breath.

“Ok, so we just have to find something for Monika, Maxim, and Alex.” he explained.

“Nothing for Dom or Elias?”

“Thomas and Isaak are going to handle them. Monika was looking into this brand of nail polish that from here, Maxim was looking into some hunting gear, Alex...I actually don’t know.” Marius said as he wondered what they could get for him.

“I’m sure Alex would love anything that’s given to him, trust me.” Timur said.

“Ok, then you can take care of Maxim and Alex well we get Monika, ok?”

“Deal! You two be careful and Marius, please watch Shuhrat.” Timur asked before running off.

“HEY, WHAT DO YOU- tch, he’s gone, no use yelling. So, where is this shop with that brand she was talking about?”

“It’s over this way!” He answered, grabbing hold of his hand.

-:-

BWHAHAHAHAHA, YOUR FACE!” Dominic managed to say as his stomach was hurting from laughing so much. He was laughing at the giant red handprint on his right cheek he received when he was looking for a gift for Monika. Even Max who was with him couldn’t help but to laugh at Shuhrat’s misfortune.

“Dom, don’t laugh at him so hard…” Marius asked as he cups Shuhrat’s cheek.

“Does it hurt, Shu?”

“I’ll live, rather have this than a knife in my leg or something...”

“*intense laughter* w-what happened!?” Max asked.

“Well…”

“ **SHU, OVER HERE!** ” he shouted, catching Shuhrat’s attention as he seemed lost in the make-up section of the beauty store. He did see some wandering eyes shifting his way, but he didn’t care, it wasn’t for him so it was no need to care what people think of him shopping. He made his way to the isle Marius was in as he was looking at the item they needed to buy, a special brand of nail polish that Monika buys whenever she has the time. Shuhrat looked at the price tag and heard glass shattered in his head when he saw that it was on the more expensive side.

“ **What’s up with people buying expensive things!?** ”

“ **I don’t know, but anything for Monika...even if it’ll run our wallets dry. We’re lucky too, seems to be the last one!** ” Marius said, Shuhrat reached for the polish but stopped, another hand collided with his. It belonged to an older woman who appeared to be in her 40’s.

“ **Uh oh, looks like she wants it to…** ” Marius assumed.

“ **Well, not for me, it’s for my daughter. She loves this brand and I searched everywhere, but they’re sold out but here** -”

“ **Not my problem**.” Shuhrat cut as he continued to reach for the polish.

“ **SHU!** ”

“ **What!?** ”

“ **Please, I know you two don’t me, but it would mean the world if I can get this for her. It is on the expensive side so I can’t always get it for her…** ” she explained. Marius sympathizes with her, he knows the feeling of wanting something that you can’t get very often, but Shuhrat took the nail polish off the shelf.

“ **Come on, Marius.** ”

“ **SHU!?** ”

“*Sigh* **Marius, she’s lying.** ”

“ **Uh…?** ” he questioned.

“ **Look at her fingernails, they are the same color of the polish and have the same gloss the polish has too. The story was only told to make us sorry for her and let her take it**.” He explained. Marius looked at her nails and saw that Shuhrat was right, Marius' face darted at the woman as sweat was forming on her face, she was caught. Shuhrat approached the counter to purchase the polish as the woman constantly pleaded to have it instead, but Shuhrat wasn’t listening to her empty begging.

“ **If you want to use a cheap tactic, try one that is more effective next time.** ” he advised. The woman stared and smiled, she’ll take that advice.

“ **OH MY GOD!** ” She shouted all of a sudden and pointed outside the store, the two turned towards the outside, but saw nothing in particular. As Shuhrat turned back to the counter, a hand came flying to his face, stunning him out of confusion as he felt the polish being snatched from his hand. The woman stole it as she threw money at the countertop and ran out the store, shouting to keep the change as the store alarms rang within people's ears. Though the story was explained, that only made Dominic and Max laugh even harder to where they were rolling on the snow within the streets.

“BWHAHAHA, it would have been funnier if she said thanks for the advice! Ok, come on. Let’s get going, Timur has been waiting for us. **”** Dominic said. They boarded the car they took and were approaching the exit of the shopping mall’s parking lot, but Max noticed a snowman built. Feeling devilish, he started to speed up towards it.

“Max!?” Marius cried.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a snowman-”

“But someone took the time to build it, they’ll feel sad if they come back to it being ruined…”

“Oh come on, Marius. No one gonna miss a shitty looking snowman, go for it, Max!” Dominic encouraged, Max revved the car as he sped up and thrusted the car into the snowman, but something wasn’t red. Red liquid the same as fresh blood painted the car and the windows as the group inside eyes widened, they must’ve hit something or someone for that much blood to be splattered.

“HOLY FUCK!” Max shouted, stopping the car as they all went to investigate the snowman, they dug through the body but found nothing.

“Smells like blood, could be a prank. I remember me and Cedrick did something like this with animal blood.” Dominic mentioned.

“Oh thank god, just a prank. Jesus, I was going to have a heart attack. Come on, let’s get back and wash it before Eliza sees this.” Max suggested. They went back into the car and continued their day as if it was nothing, but they didn’t know they started a war against a foe they couldn’t even imagine. A man in a red suit with a jolly stomach, fluffy white beard as pure as the fresh snow on the ground appeared. He stood in horror as he put on his glasses and examined the crushed snowman, he fell to his knees as he grabbed hold of the bloody snow and uttered a name.

“Fro...sty?”

-:-

Day quickly turned into night as the Christmas party that was first hosted for the public was going fine, plenty of drinks for adults and children, festive decorations handcrafted by Cooper and Marius who spent a week making them. Alex dressed up as Santa as kids sat on his lap and told him what he wanted for Christmas, but only up until Julien sat on his lap and hogged the line. Some of the ops were dressed for the occasion as they flash their ugly sweaters that were gifted by Cooper. As the music plays, Shuhrat and Marius sat in the back as they relaxed from their polish thief's hard slap.

“Dammit, I wish we knew that Monika was the reason why that certain type of polish was going out of stock!” Shuhrat complaint.

“I really hope she isn't the type to buy everything and sell it online for a higher price…”

“Why would she? She is a literal prodigy, she’s getting paid mountain loads of money. “ Shuhrat mentioned, Marius laughed as he cups Shuhrat’s cheek. His skin warmed up as he began to turn red from the German’s gentle touch, but Marius thought his cheek was still stinging from earlier.

“Y-you ok!?”

“I-I’m fine, really! Let’s change the subject, any gifts?”

“Yeah, from you actually! Thanks for the wrench, I was looking for that specific brand and it was sold out everywhere!” he said. As he was being thankful for the gift, he saw that Shuhrat face was riddled with confusion as he raised a brow.

“...I didn’t get you that, I was planning to give your gift tomorrow…” he told him. Now Marius was the one confused as he knew that it was Shuhrat’s name written on the gift in his handwriting, a bit on the sloppy side with bolded letters. Curious, Shuhrat reached under the table and pulled out a gift with Marius’ name written in his handwriting for Shuhrat. Their heart froze, same handwriting, but different intended gifts. Marius cracked a smile and wrote it off as Dominic’s pranks, wouldn’t be uncommon for him to do something on a holiday. Shuhrat was going to laugh it off too, but Elias came by their table as he was holding a couple of kids that found him cool.

“Marius, thanks for the wires you brought me, the company that made them recently closed down and their remaining products were instantly brought off the shelves! Can’t wait to tinker with these once I get a chance!” he said with eagerness stuck between each word, their heart froze again. This isn’t a prank, someone is writing their names in their handwriting on gifts to other operators.

“Elias, are you sure it was from me?”

“Well duh, it was in your writing. Neat letters with your A’s having a little tail at the end, only op here that does that.” he said and he was correct, that was Marius’ signature handwriting. As Elias walked off to play with the other kids, the duo looked around and saw other ops with confused expressions as they seemed to find it odd to receive gifts that the other didn’t give. Then suddenly, a gust of heavy wind blew through the area as light snow gently dropped as it dazzled in front of the people inside. The guests were starting to worry as some of the parents were calling their kids, but Eliza picked up a microphone and calmed everyone down as she messaged Shuhrat and Marius to investigate why the wind just occurred. Though being curious of the gifts and handwriting, they left their seats and walked around Hereford entrances and exits to see if any of them were left open. As they searched every inch of the base, not a single door or window was open, nor were there any signs of someone from the event wandering around. Then it happened again, that gust of wind blowing within the halls, but it was stronger. It was pushing them down the halls and now holding them against the walls before stopping, they picked themselves up as they saw the halls littered with fresh snow.

“Twice now and this one held us against the wall…” Marius recalled as he brushed the snow off of him.

“It came done this hall, the only entrance here leads to the garage.” he said as he took the lead and led themselves outside. They exited out the garage, holding their arms against the cold until they saw an unfamiliar sight. A bunch of elf decorations covering every inch of the base with a human size Santa decoration standing in front of them

“Damn, Marius. You must’ve spent a fortune doing all of this…” Shuhrat said, but Marius shook his head no.

“Shu...the decorations we made and bought were for the inside, I didn’t have time to put any up outside…” he said. As he finished, the Santa decoration started to move as the sound of bells ringed. The decorations behind him started moving themselves, they were taking out weapons like they were ready for war. The Santa decoration took out a cigar and lit it up and as he took a nice, long drag and exhale. He drew in a deep breath as he shouted within the Christmas eve night.

“OPERATORS OF RAINBOW SIX, COME OUT!” he shouted with such demand. The anger within his voice conjured up that gust of wind again, Shuhrat held Marius down as the wind ran inside and swept every operator within the base and brought them outside to where the duo was out.

“Now what in this fresh fuck is going on!?” Eliza asked as she picked herself up along with the others.

“Well, well, well. The operators of Rainbow six siege, a organization that was form to stop terrorism occurring around the world by gather special enlistees from different countries. I have to say, I always admire your work. Stopping crime, saving lives, inventing things that seem out of a TV show, truly impressive.” The man said.

“And you’re supposed to be?” Eliza asked.

“Santa Claus!” he responded.

“Fuck off, fatass! Santa isn’t real, I don't know what you did to bring us all out here, but you are on a private military-like base and you WILL be fine if you continue to stay on our priority!” she threatened, but Santa smirk. He took another drag of his cigar as he snapped his fingers, an elf came by with a list and he began reading off of it.

“When Eliza was 17, she wanted to get her mom a golden watch to remind her of her grandmother that passed when she was 10!”

“W-what!?”

“When Yumiko was 10, she wanted to be a pirate, so her parents planned a pirate themed party for her 11th birthday!”

“N-no way…”

“When Sebastian was 23, he got drunk to a point where he pissed himself and was naked in an Arby’s dumpster with a rat in his mouth!”

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHY YOU DID THAT ONE!?” He questioned. Santa flicked his cigar away and put down the list as he stared at the shivering ops in the distance.

“When Chu was 9 he wanted...to cause a religious war within Poland by using the Scooby doo gang to ignite and break it’s mutual trust of all of Europe?” Santa read which caused the ops to stare at him.

“What? I was 9.”

“Doesn’t matter, listen! Earlier today, my dear friend Frosty was killed by one of you. He had a family that are now grieving the loss of a beloved husband and father! His death will only be answered with your blood being spilled on this fresh snow!” he explained, Marius and Shuhrat eyes darted to Dominic and Max who were whistling suspiciously as they knew they were the reason for their death.

“As of right now, you all are on the naughty list-”

“WAIT!” Marius screamed.

“We all can’t be naughty, there has to be someone that’s nice!” he assumed. Santa scratched his beard as he pulled out a list and reviewed the names.

“Huh...there is. You, Marius. I’ll give you two options. You can either stand by them and prepare to die, or step down and live!” he offered. Marius tweedled his fingers as he already knew his answer.

Um...I don’t want to kill the elves...but I don’t want to abandon my friends-”

“THEN YOU CHOOSE DEATH, YOU ALL HAVE 5 MINUTES. ONCE UP, WE WILL FIGHT!”

“WAIT! There’s innocent people inside, they’ll be caught up in the crossfire, do you want that?” Yumiko asked.

“They’re all British, no one’s gonna miss them! Now you guys are at 4 minutes!” he reminded them. Eliza rushed everyone into the armory as they geared up to prepare their fight against Santa’s forces.

“I can’t believe we are going to war against Santa, not something you can say everyday…” Shuhrat mentioned.

“I-I don’t know guys, i’m sure we can just talk this ou-” Marius was interrupted as Eliza yanked him to her and clashed her head against his.

“LISTEN UP, YOU GERMAN TWINK! I’M SURE AS FUCK AIN’T GOING TO DIE TO A BUNCH OF UGLY DWARF WITH BAT EARS GLUED TO THEIR FAT HEADS! SO YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE YOUR ASSAULT RIFLE, TAKE THE JINGLE BELLS AND ATTACH THEM TO YOUR DICK BECAUSE CLEARLY YOUR BALLS ARE MISSING, AND SEND THOSE FUCKING TOY MAKERS ON A ONE-HORSE OPEN SLEIGH TO HELL! REST OF YOU, LET’S GIVE SANTA AND FROSTY AN EARLY REUNION!” she commanded. Everyone left the armory as they split up to prepare for the toy maker assault.

-:-

Timur kicked open a door that led into a vacant room, following behind was his unit and the GS9 as they pushed objects in front of it to prevent it from being open. All of them suffering from deep wounds and bite marks the elves inflicted as they saw the door being forced open.

“That door isn’t going to hold them…” Marius reminded the group.

“Um...the vents!?”

“Only one small enough to fit is Marius, but that itself is a stretch!” Monika rejected.

“But we’re low on ammunition nor are we anywhere close to the armory!” Maxim recalled as he backed up from the door. Amidst the aggressive door banging, they heard noises from the vents above.

“Shit, please don’t tell me they’re in the vents!?” Elias prayed at the ceiling above and out came other ops, Cooper and Julien.

“Oh thank god is you guys, where’s the other?”

“Captured. He’s just rounding us up, we only got in the vents because Thomas led us to the backstage well Santa was distracted long enough for us to slip by...but Julien size…”

“I got the idea, but now the vents aren’t an option. If anything, we’re probably the last remaining ops, SO WHAT THE HELL WE’RE GOING TO DO!?” Maxim asked again. Dominic noticed that there were jumbo sized candy canes in the corner of the room, he excused himself as he went over and started sucking and licking the canes into shape objects to use against the elves. Once finished, he handed each of them one, but they all stared at him in horror.

“D-did you make these just from licking and sucking them!?” Monika asked, wiping her hands in disgust.

“Yup.”

“I...have to say, this is quite impressive!” Alex praised.

“They didn’t call me the blowjob queen for nothing!”

“Don’t you mean king?” Monika tried to correct.

“I know what I said. Oh, my shoes are untied.” he said, he turned around and tied his shoes. But as he bent down to tie them, his shirt lifted up and revealed his tramp stamp that said “Blowjob Queen.” the ops’ face turned sour as they wanted to throw away the weapons Dominic made.

“Finished! Anyways, we just have to fight till midnight and it’s already 11:00pm, so one more hour!” Dominic said.

“What the hell gave you the idea that this gonna end at midnight? Last time I checked, this isn’t Cinderella that we’re against!” Maxim argued.

“Well duh, all the movies always have the magical bullshit end on Christmas morning-”

“6am, not 12am!”

“Tomato, tomahto. It’s the next day once 12 hits, so it should count. *Loud crash* SHIT, HERE THEY COME!” he said as the elves swarmed into the room, their weapons meant nothing to their overwhelming forces rushing in.

-:-

“Oof, easy, you captured us!” Dominic asked as he and the others failed to protect themselves from the elves' assault. Tied up with gifting silk ribbons, the ops were placed next to each other as Santa lit up another cigar and took a slow drag and cracked a sinister smile.

“*Claps* I have to admit, it was inspiring watching you guys fight against my elves and seeing your devices up close and personal like this. But did you really think you could win!? HAHAHAHA, these elves are made of fucking magic, one dies and another soon takes it place! They’re unlimited, your bullets aren’t!”

“Yeah, yeah. You got us, now what?” Eliza asked as she kicked one of the elves away from her.

“This!” he said, snapping his fingers as the elves pushed an enormous pot of boiling eggnog in front of the ops, the stream rising from the pot as the snow around the base began melting and revealing the grass hidden beneath.

“Dumping your asses one by one in this, kiss your days goodbye, just like you did with Frosty!”

“Look man, it was an accident!” Max pleaded.

“Murder is still murder!”

“I’m calling your bluff, t-this is just for show!” Eliza claimed regardless of what just happened. Santa laughed as he snapped his fingers once more, the elves pulled out Kennedy from the bunch and hoisted him up by rope until he was above the boiling eggnog. The man watched the bubbles form below as he saw his reflection on top of the creamy substance that screamed his name. Santa gave another snap and the elves released the rope and Kennedy fell to his doom, the eggnog spat upward like a geyser as Kennedy screams of agony were muffled by the boiling, creamy substance that turned to the color of crimson.

“HAHAHA, think i’m bluffing...now...why are you guys not like, grieving or panicking?”

“It’s Kennedy, not like we lost someone important, can you toss Håvard next?”

“HEY!”

“Hmmm, then maybe I should pick-”

“Boss, it’s the mistress!” an elf interrupted as it handed him a phone.

“Fuck, give me a bit, you’ll join Kennedy soon.” he told as he excused himself to talk to his wife. As some ops tried to struggle free, the others looked at the pot that had their names written within the crimson boiling eggnog inside.

“Whelp, we’re fucking screwed. Anyone got anything good to say well we’re alive?” Dominic asked.

“Thomas has a crush on you!” Adrian said.

ADRIAN!?”

“What!? We all know it!”

“Yeah man, suck his dick already, guarantee you’re not his first.” Eliza assumed.

“HA! You like me!”

“Fuck off!”

“Hmmmm oh, I recorded Jalal sword fighting with Santa!” Cooper mentioned as he managed to wiggle out his phone, the others crowded around him as he pressed the play button to show the video.

**Moments ago**

Chu kicked open the door to the event room as Thomas’ unit, Julien, Cooper, and Sanna followed behind and slammed the door behind them. Their exposing wounds caused panic within their guest as the parents pulled their children behind them. They had every right to worry as they saw the door being forced open by the elves' destructive power, they didn't know such small creatures could be this dangerous. They were nothing in the story books, such maliciousness riddling inside their small bodies

“E-everyone, please calm down. We have everything under contr-”

“OW, ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS BIT ME AGAIN!” Codi yelled as he kicked an elf that shoved it face in the door crack. Then within an instant, the heavy gust of wind blew down the door, forcing the ops away from the door as the elves marched right in, but they were in formation. They stood to the side as they made an opening for Santa who stood before the others.

“Thomas, Adrian, Cooper, Julien, Isaak, Sanna, and Chu. Beside the others hiding in that vacant room, you are the last rats I need to bag up.” the jolly man said.

“W-wait, don’t you think it’s a bit extreme to get all of us well only two of us killed Frosty!?” Thomas questioned to preserve his and the others remaining time.

“It is, but I don’t care! Murder is murder, especially after you guys just killed some of my elves!”

“Then maybe I should send more to hell!” a voice suggested, everyone’s attention turned to the stage as Jalal stood tall. His threatening gaze locked onto Santa’s, giving the toy maker a playful smirk as he jumped off the strange and walked in front of his companions.

“I’ll cut to the chase, let’s make a deal. A 1v1 between you and me, if I win, you let us go!”

“And if you lose?”

“There isn’t going to be an if, I know i’ll win.” he said with such confidence. Santa huffed as he flicked his cigar and snapped his fingers. An elf came from behind and handed a saber to Santa then one to Jalal.

“You’re fine with a good ole fashion sword fight?”

“Of course, you think you can keep up?”

“Oh I can and once i’m finished with you, i’ll roast your chestnuts in an open fire!”

“Then come and get them if you’re so sure!” Jalal encouraged. Santa dashes towards Jalal and clashes their blades, Jalal pushes him off as he flipped a table to absurd Santa’s vision. Santa cut the table in half only to see Jalal slide under him and swung upwards, Santa was quick on his fight as he dodged the attack. If any slower, he would have died to Jalal blade. Jalal picked himself up and stood in a stance and smirk to taunt, Santa was getting irritated. Cooper played out his phone to record the fight to show to the others just in case.

“What’s wrong, wasn’t you the one who wanted to roast my chestnuts? Because to me, it looked like I almost removed yours!” he taunted again. Santa turned red as he rushed in and delivered devastating swings against Jalal's blade, Sparks flew as the fighting was enticing as no one could focus what was at stake. The fighting was more of a dance as Jalal's experience with a sword was besting Santa’s. The guests were clapping as they thought that this was part of the event and honestly was beneficial for the ops for the people to think that. Santa was getting more irritating as Jalal's swordplay started to prove to be too much for him. To think he would’ve ever met someone who can give the magical being such as himself so much trouble?

“KICK HIS ASS, JALAL!”

“YOU GOT THIS!”

“PLEASE WIN!” was thrown to encourage the dazzling swordsman and it did, each cheer he heard made each clash heavier and more destructive than the last. Each praise raced his heart to perform faster to where eyes couldn’t keep up, but he slipped up. Jalal was too caught in the moment that he lost his footing. The sudden mistake took everyone by surprise as Jalal falling gave Santa the edge he needed to win the duel. Santa capitalized on the mistake as he delivered a blow that knocked Jalal's sword right out of his hand. Gasp heard all around as Jalal was forced to surrender as he had no weapon to defend himself or continue the fight. Santa let out a hearty laugh as Thomas grabbed hold of Cooper and Julien’s hand and led them to a venting shift in the back of the stage well he had the chance. Though it’ll be rough for Julien due to his size, he wanted to at least give them some extra time to escape before Santa started rounding them up. As the elves tied the ops with silk ribbons, Santa crouched in front of Jalal and put a cigar in his mouth. He took out a lighter as he lit the cigar as Jalal took a deep drag out of it.

“You fight well. Hell, if you haven’t slipped up such as so, I think I would have been defeated. Shame, here I was thinking how I would love to have another match.” Santa was hoping.

“Maybe in the next life, but a deal is a deal...unfortunately.”

“Yes and Thomas, don’t think those boys will escape me! I’ll find their asses, a promise! Elves, bring them outside with the rest!”

-:-

Santa was still on the phone with his wife as the ops pulled away from Cooper’s phone and awaited their creamy doom.

“Dammit, if that pot of eggnog isn’t gonna kill us, the water leaking into our asses will!” Eliza claimed

“So Dom, it’s almost midnight and still going to fucking die! Those movies sure warped your mind!” Monika said, kicking Dominic in his face for assuming such an idea..

“They were Hallmark films, don’t blame me!”

“Sorry about that, I had the wifey do my Christmas run. Now, back to killing you all. Let’s see, if Kennedy meant nothing to y'all then...ah, perfect!” he said as he snapped his fingers. The Elves dug within the group and pulled out Marius and began hoisting him, now the ops hearts raced as Shuhrat stood up and tried to push his way through to reach his friend.

“MARIUS!” He called out, Dominic tried to do the same and fight but he was knocked down alongside Shuhrat.

“HAHAHA, now you guys are pissing your pants! I should have started with him from the beginning!” he said, Marius was now hovering over the pot as he saw the crimson bubbles forming. Looking at his reflection as it revealed his panicking face.

“UGH, COME ON! RED GIANT FROM SCOTLAND, CAN’T YOU USE YOUR HULK STRENGTH OR SOMETHING!?” Monika asked in desperation.

“NUMBER ONE, MY HAIR IS BROWN! NUMBER TWO, FUCK OFF!”

“Marius, are there any last words you want to say to anyone?” Santa asked.

“...just one. Hey...Shu? Since...there’s no way we're going to escape this...I really liked you more than a friend compared to the others. I...wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to my uncle after the event. Actually, my gift for you had a note with my confession in it...because I never had the courage to say it out my mouth. I...LOVE YOU, SHU!” he shouted with all his heart, face turning red and all. Shuhrat smiled as he felt his heart tugged.

“Marius...I-”

“Sorry to cut, but it’s time for me to kill a German-”

“WAIT!” Shuhrat begged, he fell to his knees in front of Santa.

“Please, not him! Wouldn’t one of us be a better choice!? You get no benefit of killing him!” Shuhrat said, trying to convince Santa that Marius wasn’t worth it to protect him, but all he heard was Santa laughing at his desperate plea.

“Benefit!? You think I’m going to gain anything!? HA, this is revenge, not to see what i’ll gain. Besides, look at your friends, all of them sweating, struggling to break free to save him. Then you, trying to suck my dick just so keep him living for a few extra seconds because you both love each other. That sweet smell of desperation radiating off of you, oh how it fills me, LOWER HIM!” He commanded as the rope dropped and Marius started to descend, he screamed as the others cried his name and for any miracle to happen, then one did. The rope held in place again as Marius feet was just inches above the eggnog, he felt the steam heating his foot as Santa's face was riddled with confusion.

“WHY HAVE WE STOP?! DROP HIM!”

“Sir, we got an emergency message from your wife. She said stop everything, even the execution because the magical devices are going haywire! She can’t complete the run and needs everyone back at the factory!” an elf explained. Santa looked at himself and saw that he was fading away, same with the other elves.

“Damn, we can’t roaming outside the North pole without those devices running properly, FUCK! EVERYONE, WE’RE PULLING BACK.” he said, the elves responded as pulled back there forces as the ops took a sigh of release, but picked their heads up as they heard Santa laughing.

“Remember...the elves were the ones holding the ropes!” he said as he vanished into nothing, Shuhrat turned to the rope and saw the elves holding it vanished, meaning no one could hold Marius up. Marius’s body plunged into the creamy eggnog as a crimson splash was displayed.

“NOOOOO!” Shuhrat screamed as he ran to the pot, trying to climb it, but it proved impossible with his hands tied behind his back. So if he couldn’t climb it, he’ll knock it over instead. With him ignoring the sudden shift of the air returning back cold, Shuhrat shoulder bashed the pot over and over to knock it over. His shoulder started to bruise as he didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to believe that Marius died in the pot. The other ops couldn’t watch, they knew he couldn’t be alive and watching Shuhrat attempt and cries of angst only made it more unbearable. Soon, he stopped. He couldn’t do anything, he fell to his knees again and cried, but what fell on his cheeks wasn’t his tears. He wiped whatever fell on it and looked at it, eggnog.

“It’s...cold?” he questioned, the eggnog is supposed to be hot, so why wasn’t it burning his cheek or finger? As he questions, he feels more drip on him. He looked up and saw an arm coated in crimson eggnog, then watched another reach out and hugged the rim of the pot.

“GUYS, LOOK!” he shouted as they saw someone emerge from the pot and fell to the ground below as it created a loud splash. The ops crowded the blob after they untied themselves. The blob wiped some eggnog off and Marius' face was revealed.

“MARIUS!?”

“Pfffft, pfffftt, some of it got in my mouth! I think Kennedy moustache hairs got in.”

“B-but how!?”

“The eggnog is cold, I sank pretty deep, but I swam back up. Bit hard because eggnog is pretty thick.” he said.

“I get it, didn’t Santa say that they were losing magic? Maybe they were using some to keep the pot boiling, like a pot of water on a heated stove. Once turned off, the water stops boiling.” Eliza explained.

“Then I was lucky that the magic ran out huh?” Marius said. As his team helped get him cleaned up, Yumiko was stuck wondering something.

“You ok?” Graced asked.

“Yeah just, looking at the pot and going with Eliza theory, wouldn’t that mean that the pot itself is made of magic?” she asked and at that moment, the pot received a crack. Then another appeared, then more and more to where the eggnog was leaking out.

“Uh oh, I...think we’re going for a swim…”

“Looks...like it, um...Merry Christmas, Shu.”

“Merry...Christmas Mari- OH SHIT!”

Finally, the pot gave out and the eggnog swiped the ops into a tidal wave of cream as Hereford was now coated in a crimson cream, the ops floated in the small remaining puddles that were left behind.

-:-

In the far reaches of the freezing north lies a factory filled with jolly and joy. Elves at peace making new toys for next you or helping the Mrs. Claus make bake goods that's edible for themselves and the reindeers resting outside. But within the factory was a research faculty deep underground, technology more advanced than modern day society. Santa was reading some documents as an elf came to report something he requested upon their return.

“Sir, we did what you asked for and gathered the essence of agent Kennedy from Rainbow Six that was within the eggnog. We will soon begin experimentation and if it goes as smoothly as we plan, then it’ll be ready by next December!”

“Good. Next time, these ops will not be as lucky like today! And now we have one of their own, he may not be important, but he’ll give us everything we need. See you next year, Rainbow Six!”


End file.
